Question: $ -\dfrac{4}{5} + 2 + 20\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{4}{5} = -0.8$ $ 20\% = \dfrac{20}{100} = 0.2 $ Now we have: $ -0.8 + 2 + 0.2 = {?} $ $ -0.8 + 2 + 0.2 = 1.4 $